


Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Jordan is an angel (Samael). She turned into an angel when she was 5 and made friends with Cassiel (Castiel), Gabriel, Sam, and Dean. These are clips from my book I wrote and they are all based on songs (name of chapter). This story is about Alex being in the center of all love triangles, (almost) every chapter having a different lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I’m in love with an angel, heaven forbid_

_Made me a believer with the touch of her skin_

* * *

  
Dean walked down the hall to the principal's office. He had accidentally punched his best friend, Cassiel, in the face. That was when he saw her. She was beautiful. She had tan skin, brown hair and eyes and more freckles than he had. She was wearing a black dress and was talking to a boy with curly, black hair. He was the only one who could see the angels' wings. He could see Cassiel's wings, along with that girl's. She had 4, black wings. She couldn't function with them, so Dean could tell she was new to it. After the boy went into the office, Dean sat down next to the girl.

"Hey" he said

"Hello" she replied. She was British, but mostly everyone here was since they were in England.

"I'm Dean"

"Cool"

"You're gonna tell me your name?" He asked

"I'm Alex Jordan"

"Nice to meet you" Dean winked.

"Why are you here?" Alex asked him

"Punched someone"

"Why?"

"It was an accident"

"Mmhm"

"Why are you here?" Dean asked.

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because I told y--" Dean started, but Cassiel walked in with a bloody cheek.

"Oh my dad!" Alex said, looking at the dark-haired boy.

* * *

 

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going to do my homework"

"And after that?"

"I'm going to read a book"

"Seriously?"

"Then I will wrote my book"

"You're boring. You free on Saturday?"

"I really can't be talking to you" Alex said.

"Why not?"

"Because my father doesn't let me hang around with people like you"

"So?"

"Can you just leave?"

* * *

 

_I’m in love with an angel who’s afraid of the light_

_Her halo is broken but there's fight in her eyes_

* * *

Months pass and the girl hides in the shadows, unseen by anyone. She tried to avoid Dean as much as possible, but it didn't work.

"Woah, Alex, you okay!?" Dean said to Alex.

"Yeah, why?"

"Your wings are clipped"

"You can see my wings?"

"Of course. But really, what happened"

"Got in a fight with my brother again, but it was dad's last straw"

"Well, come on, I want you to meet my friends"


	2. Evil Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds his guardian angel, but realized, she's not there to guard him.

_Put me to sleep evil angel.  
Open your wings evil angel_

* * *

Dean went on a case with his little brother. They had just attacked a vampire nest, but realized it wasn't what they expected. There were too many vamps and Dean ended up in the hospital. 

"Sam! Where's Sam?" Dean asked after waking up.

"Sam left a long time ago" the nurse said. Her face then turned into a female with pale skin and bright blue eyes. "Hello, Dean"

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember? We met in the principal's office 15 years ago"

"Alex? Alex Jordan? But she had brown hair and brown eyes and darker skin"

"People change" she leaned over him.

"So, if you're here, you are saving me from dying, right?"

"Suuuure" she said, suspiciously 

"So, what are we waiting for?"

"Oh, my friend just has to come and take you"

"Take me where?"

"That doesn't matter"

"When is he--" just then, a man dressed in all black with frail skin so you couldon't almost see his bones appeared.

"Hello, Dean"

"Who are you?"

"I am Death"

"He's my step-father, now, come on, we're going"

 

_Don't leave me to die here,_  
 _Help me survive here_.

 

”Wait, no! I thought I was gonna live!" Dean said

"Yeah, I lied" Alex said

"Where am I going?"

"Is that even a question? Hell of course"

"Bu--"

"Dude, we have other people to work with too, so hurry up"

"I don't want to die!"

"Oh, come on, I've died loads of times, you'll be alright. But he'll might be bad"

"Who the hell are you really?"

"I'm Samael, the angel of Death. But my name is Alex"

"That made no sense"

"Take my hand, you'll be alright"

 

_Fly over me evil angel._   
_Why can't I breathe evil angel?_

 


	3. Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean went to hell and Alex is in charge of his torture

_I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like._  
  
_Is it over yet, in my head?_  
  
_I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind._  
  
_Is it over yet? I can't win._

* * *

 

Dean was tied to a pole, unclothed, with fire at the pole's base. Alex had called it Paolao torture. Alex was staring at him a couple feet away. He looked back, trying to hide the fear in his eyes. Her peircing blue eyes were almost blinding him and he wanted to look away, but they were also hypnotizing. He then closed his eyes tight and opened them. _Still in hell. Not a dream._ He thought,  _but if she was the angel of death, why was she working in hell. And where did her wings go? I still haven't figured that out._

* * *

_You take the breath right out of me._

_You left a hole where my heart should be._

_You got to fight just to make it through,_

_'cause I will be the death of you._

 

Dean couldn't feel the pain anymore _._ He had to swim in a pool of blood, thrown off a cliff onto knives, burned, pierced with hooks and hung upside-down. Alex said he only had 6 tortures left. He had boiling water forced down his throat, and he could see Alex turn away while doing it. She wasn't enjoying it anymore. She might have grew a heart. 

Well, maybe not. Next, she dug into Dean's chest, making him scream in pain. She had reached under his sternum to get to his heart, and ripped it out.

"Got to fight it, Dean. Then, maybe, you won't die again"

 

_This will be all over soon._

_Pour salt into the open wound_

_Is it over yet_

 

Dean woke up and saw that he wasn't dead, his chest wasn't broken, his heart wasn't gone...but he knew it wasn't a dream _._ Mostly because he was cold. Really cold. He looked around and everything was ice. He had no clothes to warm him the slightest, and there she was. Wearing her normal pantsuit and not shivering at all. She was staring again. In a world-like ice land full of naked men, she just looked at Dean's face. She didn't flick her eyes anywhere else, she just stared at him. 

Dean was in a large pan with a jaguar. The predator was just about to strike when Alex pat it on the head and it laid down. She rubbed its stomach and looked up at Dean

"Sorry to cut your meeting with my jag-u-ar short" she said, pronouncing jaguar like an Englishman, instead of jag-war. "You need to meet my boss. It's something to do with your brother" 

 


End file.
